About You Now
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: After a fight, Ash and Misty have parted and both are lost without the other.  What will happen?  Read!  Also, not only will there be Pokeshipping, there will Ikarishipping!


**Okay, I know that there are already some stories on 'About You Now' with the song in it. But I wanted a try. Darn it! So deal with it, and I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

Ash, Dawn, and Paul walked inside a building where there were a lot of people and a big stage. There were also, a lot of tables and chairs, where the people sat and ate. The trio of friends all sat down at one of the tables in the center of the room. Dawn and Paul held each other's hand as they watched Ash look glum.

"Come on, Ash. It was just a fight!" Dawn said, trying to cheer him up.

Ash looked up at Dawn, and said, "It wasn't just a fight. It was a fight with Misty. She's probably pissed off and will never speak to me again." Ash looked down at the table again, as he buried his head in his hands. You see, Ash and Misty were now sixteen, along with Dawn and Paul, and they had been dating for what seemed like forever. But the other night, Ash went to Misty's house for dinner, and something went wrong. Ash said one thing and it ended in a huge explosion between the two, causing Ash to get furious at Misty and walk out of the house in rage, leaving Misty in tears.

Dawn sighed, and said, "Well, maybe, dinner will cheer you up. Besides today's karaoke night!" Paul looked away and sighed. He always hated karaoke night. The only reason why he came was because Dawn forced him to.

"Ah!" Ash yelled, as he put his hands down on the table, and gripped the tablecloth.

Dawn looked at him, surprisingly. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Ash looked up at her, with anime tears streaming down his face. "Misty loves karaoke night!" Saying that, he face planted on the table. Dawn smiled, sheepishly, while sweat dropping. Paul just scoffed at the weeping boy. Randomly, a waiter handed them each a glass of water, and then left.

Suddenly, all the lights in the room went off, except for the one casting its light on the stage. Dawn and Paul watched someone walk up with a microphone in their hand, and start to speak. "Hello there! And welcome to 'PokéRestaurant'!" Everyone clapped, including Ash who finally decided to watch. "We all hope that you have a good night here, and to enjoy the show! We have a lot of marvelous singers backstage for you, tonight! But for now, we'll start with our first singer."

Dawn smiled, and said, "This is going to be great!" Paul smiled at her optimism, and put his arm around her shoulder. Dawn looked up at Paul and blushed. Then she turned her attention back to the stage.

"Her favorite activity is swimming and she was once a gym leader!" The host said, as Ash started to take a sip of water from his glass. "Please put your hands together for Misty!" Ash's eyes bulged, as he quickly spitted out his water. Dawn and Paul looked at him with worry, as Ash started to cough, roughly, onto the table.

"Ash? What happened?" Dawn asked, as Paul started to pat on Ash's back.

Ash looked up at the stage in shock, and asked, "Did he just say 'Misty'?"

"It might've been a different 'Misty'." Dawn suggested. But just as she said that, a young woman with orange hair walked up on the stage, in a light blue gown that went to her ankles. Her hair was put up in a side ponytail. "Or not." Dawn said, sweat dropping.

Ash watched in shock as Misty walked up to the microphone and took it off the stand. Misty couldn't see Ash with all the people in the room and for all the lights dimming down. Misty cleared her throat. "Hi. I'm going to sing a song for you that goes out to a friend of mine. I wish he could hear it."

Ash looked confused, and wondered, "Was she talking about him?"

Misty sighed, as she nodded her head to someone on the sidelines. Then music started playing in the background, as she opened her mouth.

_**Maybe I'm wrong, you decide**_

_**Should've been strong, yeah, I lied**_

_**Nobody gets me like you**_

Ash's eyes widened, as he slowly sat up. Ash awed at her voice, her beautiful voice. She never told him about this hobby.

_**Couldn't keep hold of you then**_

_**How could I know what you meant?**_

_**There was nothing to compare to**_

Ash continued to watch Misty sing. Dawn and Paul looked at each other and smiled, warmly.

_**There's a mountain between us**_

_**But there's one thing I'm sure of**_

_**That I know how I feel about you**_

_**Can we bring yesterday back around?**_

_**Cause I know how I feel about you now**_

_**I was dumb, I was wrong**_

_**I let you down**_

_**But I know how I feel about you now**_

Ash couldn't believe it. She was talking about him and their fight. She thought that all of this was her fault.

People started rising out of their chairs and cheered for Misty. Misty smiled, sheepishly, and closed her eyes, as she sang the next verses to the song.

_**All that it takes one more chance**_

_**Don't let our last kiss be our last**_

_**I'm outta my mind just to show you**_

_**I know everything changes**_

_**I don't care where it takes us**_

_**Cause I know how I feel about you**_

_**Can we bring yesterday back around?**_

_**Cause I know how I feel about you now**_

_**I was dumb, I was wrong**_

_**I let you down**_

_**But I know how I feel about you now**_

Ash narrowed his eyes, and slowly got out of his chair. Then he walked backstage.

_**Not a day passed me by**_

_**Not a day passed me by**_

_**When I don't think about you**_

_**And there's no moving on**_

_**Cause I know you're the one**_

_**And I can't be without you**_

As she sang, Misty had tears forming, and soon slowly, moving down her cheeks. Ash would never forgive her for what happened. Then Misty forcefully opened her eyes as the music picked up again to a loud and fast beat.

_**Can we bring yesterday back around?**_

_**Cause I know how I feel about you now**_

_**I was dumb, I was wrong**_

_**I let you down**_

_**But I know how I feel about you now**_

_**Can we bring yesterday back around?**_

_**Cause I know how I feel about you now**_

_**I was dumb, I was wrong**_

_**I let you down**_

_**But I know how I feel about you now**_

_**But I know how I feel about you now**_

_**Yeah, I know how I feel about you now**_

The people who were still in their chairs, quickly stood up with the rest of the people as the song ended. Misty smiled, and put the microphone back on the stand. Then she bowed at the standing ovation that she was given, and walked backstage, where the rest of the singers were.

The host walked up and started clapping. "Very good, Misty. Now for our next performer." And the host continued to talk about the next singer until the person was finally introduced and walked up on stage.

Misty sat down in a nearby director's chair, and put her elbows on her knees. She smiled, warmly, but then it faded into a frown. Ash probably had another girl right now. He was kissing her all over her body. From the girl's lips to her neck. As she thought about this, Misty buried her head in her hands and sobbed. Oh how she missed him.

Ash walked around backstage, and saw the back of Misty's head. Ash smiled, as he, slowly, walked toward her. Misty looked up at the sound of footsteps coming toward her, revealing her green eyes to be a little red. "Ash? What are you doing here?" She asked, quickly getting up from the chair.

"Dawn and Paul brought me here to cheer me up." Ash said, smiling.

Misty looked confused, and said, "Cheer up? What do you mean?"

Ash sighed, and looked down, sadly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, Misty. I hope you can forgive me." Then he looked up into her beautiful eyes.

Misty smiled, and said, "I'm sorry too." Then slowly, as she looked up at Ash's brown eyes, she gave him a kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash closed his eyes as he pressed her up against the wall. Misty's hands traveled away from his neck and down to his shirt, feeling his chest. Ash and Misty continued to have their make-out session without having any air. Misty had a lot of practice of holding her breath from being underwater all the time.

Dawn and Paul soon arrived backstage. "Misty that was great-!" Dawn said, happily, but stopped once seeing them kissing. Dawn grinned, while Paul turned away.

"They would." Paul scoffed.

Dawn looked up at him, and narrowed her eyes. "You're just jealous." She smiled.

Paul looked at her, and said, "Of what?"

"Because they're kissing, and we're not." Dawn said, crossing her arms.

Paul scoffed again, and said, "I am not."

Dawn looked away. "If you're so jealous, then why don't you kiss me?"

"I'm not jealous." Paul said again.

Dawn looked up at him with frustration and quickly grabbed his jacket collar. "Just shut up and kiss me!" Then she pulled Paul into a deep kiss. Paul looked shocked, but slowly got into it, and wrapped his arms around her. Losing her balance, Dawn fell to the ground with Paul on top of her. Dawn put her arms around his neck, as she continued to kiss him.

Then, suddenly, Paul and Dawn both got a tap on their shoulder. Paul and Dawn both looked up, glaring at the people who ruined the moment. "What?" They asked, forcefully, in unison.

Standing there was Ash and Misty, hand in hand. Ash scratched the back of his head and looked down at them. "So? Who's going to drive us home?"

**I hope you liked this story. I had this in my head for a while after listening to 'About You Now' by Miranda Cosgrove for so long. I love it so much! Anyways, again, hope you liked the story and please review! Reviews make me a happy person and encourage me to write more! ^^**


End file.
